


Control

by mddnapstablook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Self Harm, Treatment of Injury, implied/referenced incest/abuse, kinda platonic kinda not idk it depends on how you read it though it's really just, korekiyo being nice to shuichi and that's it, there's also a brief mention of vomit so be careful if u have emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddnapstablook/pseuds/mddnapstablook
Summary: Takes place somewhere in the beginning of chapter 3. Korekiyo goes to the warehouse for gloves, and he sees Shuichi there.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao ignore the fact that the warehouse canonically doesn't have gloves.

It’s nighttime and Korekiyo can’t sleep. 

He lies in bed staring up at the ceiling and just thinking: thinking about Kaede and Rantaro and Ryoma and Kirumi. He thinks about what they might have been thinking about in their final moments, and the thought makes his heart pang as his mind turns, as it always does, to Sister. His stomach twists in knots and he’s overcome with sickness, barely making it to the bathroom before he vomits. 

Well, _that_ was unpleasant. He rinses his mouth and carefully reapplies his lipstick, although perhaps it’s a bit pointless since he’ll be going to bed soon and shouldn’t leave it on overnight, even if he was planning on doing that anyway. 

Still, he can’t sleep, and especially not with the way his mind is spinning. What he needs is busy work to keep his mind occupied until he’s tired enough to fall asleep. Luckily, his research lab just opened the day prior, so he quietly exits his room and heads towards it. 

It’s empty when he arrives. Of course it is, it’s late and not many of his peers seem all that interested in the things inside. 

Korekiyo takes a deep breath and exhales, eyes scanning the room for something to keep his attention. His eyes fall on the gold katana, and Korekiyo briefly considers handling it but thinks better of it as he considers the gold flake. Of course, his hands are covered by bandages, so it’s not as if the natural oils of his fingers will stain the ancient weapon, but he thinks that maybe he should add another layer of protection. Perhaps gloves? Korekiyo thinks that he saw some in the warehouse last time he checked. 

With that in mind, it’s a quiet walk to the warehouse, and it seems equally empty as he enters and begins perusing shelves for gloves. 

Then, he hears something fall, and a soft, “Shit.”

“Hello?”

There’s silence, and then, Shuichi pops his head out from behind a shelf. “Ah, hello,” he says, eyes cast downward. 

“Shuichi, it is quite late. What are you doing up and about?” Korekiyo asks with a tilt of his head. 

Shuichi steps fully out from behind the shelf, but whatever he’s come to the warehouse for is hidden just behind his back. “Well, I could ask you the same thing.”

Korekiyo chuckles. “Yes, I suppose you could. Actually, I was just looking for a suitable pair of gloves for handling more delicate items in my research lab.” Korekiyo flips a piece of hair out of his face as he watches Shuichi fidget. “So?”

Shuichi smiles weakly and holds out the box of bandages that he’s taken from a shelf. “I just needed some bandages,” he admits finally. 

“Ah. Are you injured? Or are they for someone else?” Korekiyo inquires. 

“Th-they’re for me,” Shuichi says softly, looking away again. “I um, I have- I hurt myself. So.”

Korekiyo nods, though looking over Shuichi, he doesn’t see any sign of injury. “Would you like some help?”

Shuichi shakes his head, tucks the box close to his chest. “Ah, no. That’s fine. I can handle it.”

Korekiyo persists. “I insist. It can be quite difficult to properly address wounds by yourself. It’s no trouble for me. I often had to help my sister-” he withholds a cringe as he says it, “when she would injure herself.”

Shuichi nods but doesn’t meet his eyes. “Okay,” he says softly. 

“Well, alright then. Let’s see it,” Korekiyo says, taking the box from Shuichi so he can expose his wounds. Reluctantly, Shuichi removes his coat, revealing his plain white button-down shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and on the left arm: a series of slashes going from just below his wrist to where the cuff of his sleeve ends. 

“Ah, it’s self-inflicted,” Korekiyo says absently. Shuichi sniffles, but doesn’t respond. Korekiyo opens the box and unwinds the bandage so he can wrap it around Shuichi’s arm expertly. “There. Is that alright? It isn’t too tight, is it?” 

“It’s fine,” Shuichi replies. “Thank you, Kiyo. Um,” and Shuichi hesitates for a second as he rolls his sleeves down and puts his coat back on. “If you-, Could you please not tell anyone about this?” 

Korekiyo nods. “Of course. I’m not one for gossip.”

“Thank you. It’s just… I’m, I stopped, you know? I stopped doing… that. It’s just, after everything that’s happened, I didn’t know what to do.” 

“It gives you a sense of comfort. You can control the outcome of it, unlike this entire situation we’ve found ourselves in. It’s sound logic, if unhealthy.” Korekiyo states. 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m going to bed now, but… thank you again. I’ll see you at breakfast?” Shuichi asks. 

“So you will,” Korekiyo agrees, and then Shuichi is gone, leaving Korekiyo alone with his box of bandages. Gently he sets them down and goes back to his search for gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> angsty i know, sorry. i just really like these two characters and their relationship is fun to write. also i love projecting onto helpless fictional characters. thank you for reading!


End file.
